El baile de las estrellas
by Sombria.S
Summary: Una historia contada por Brains...


El baile de las estrellas

Hola mi nombre es Brains, también conocida como Braianna Roboeaux, quien esconde un gran secreto. Hoy les contaré acerca de lo que me pasó la semana pasada.

Me acercaba el baile escolar y la directora nos había puesto a decorar el gimnasio. El tema era "Las estrellas del espacio". Me gustaba mucho el tema porque era algo que me recorvada quien era. Era mi segundo baile en la escuela y estaba algo nerviosa. Otra vez había que ir con pareja. Jake, el chico más popular, había invitado a Holly; Thomas iría con la chica de las tres colas,… Francina; y Eddie con Sara….

Mi queridísimo pero a veces irritante amigo, Fred, tampoco tenía con ir, pero sabía perfectamente que le pediría a Nora, pues ha estado enamorado de ella desde que lo conozco. Mort me había invitado, pero suavemente le dije que no. Faltan 2 días para el baile y aún no había recibido ninguna amenaza alienígena, lo cual me parecía un poco aburrido, pero aliviado para no tener que salir de clase constante.

Después del almuerzo, algo perturbó mis pensamientos. Sabía que algo iba a pasar. Me puse alerta de cualquier llamada del Súper Comandante, es decir mi papá. Para estar más segura, decidí pedirle a Fred, que me prestará a Friday. Me dirigía a Fred, cuando lo vi temblando, con una rosa en la mano y pregúntale algo a Nora. Mis instintos me decían que obviamente él le preguntaría para que la acompañara al baile, pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa, completamente diferente. Sin embargo, después de se fuera Nora, pude ver como Fred saltaba de alegría. Mi lógica no se había equivocado. ¿Había sido eso lo que me molestaba?

Faltaba un día para el baile y todo el mundo ya tenía acompañante, hasta Corky, lo cual era muy muy muy extraño. Rogaba al cielo porque un alien atacará la ciudad ese día, así tendría excusa para no ir. Pero por desagracia no paso nada. Decidida me quede en casa en frente de la súper computadora, esperando alguna llamada. Pasaron horas y me quede profundamente dormida hasta que escuché que alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta desesperadamente. Rápidamente subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi ropa normal, excepto las gafas. Le gritaba al persona que llamaba, que se esperase que enseguida bajaba, pero era muy persiste.

Abrí la puerta y descubrí que era Fred, sosteniendo a Friday convertido en un megáfono. Parecía alarmado, debía ser una emergencia para verlo así.

Yo: Fred, ¿qué te ocurre?

Fred: Esto es horrible. ¡Nora se enfermo y no podrá ir al baile! Ahora no tengo con quién ir.

En ese momento, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y ni que no pudiera hacer algo o decirle algo, él me cogió de los hombros.

Fred: ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer?

Yo: Tranquilo Fred, no es el fin del mundo, ni tampoco no una invasión espacial.

Fred: Brains, el baile es esta noche y no hay ninguna chica en la escuela sin pareja.

Yo: Creo que en eso cometes un error.

Fred: ¿En serio hay otra chica disponible?

Yo: Afirmativo.

Fred: ¿La conozco?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Friday: Fred, creo que está refiriendo a ella.

Lo que digo hizo que me sonrojará un poco.

Fred: ¿Tu tampoco tienes con ir? Pensé que ya alguien te había invitado…Digo eres una chica agradable.

Realmente, mi cara se estaba volviendo rosa.

Fred: Entonces….te…gustaría….ir…conmigo…?

Yo: Si…Realmente me encantaría.

Fred: Genial, te veo más tarde. Vámonos Friday.

Luego, de que se fuera, fui a mi cuarto y me aliste. Quería darle una buena impresión. Me había puesto un vestido morado y tenía el pelo suelto y Horas más tarde, él llamo a mi puerta. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro y dio una rosa blanca. Su padre nos llevó al colegio, lo cual fue algo vergonzoso para Fred, pero yo me sentía feliz yendo con él. El baile se veía grandioso, en verdad Sir Percival era un gran DJ. Bailamos y me divertí mucho.

Hasta que alguien puso una canción lenta y romántica. Todas las parejas bailaban y Fred y yo nos miramos de manera extraña. Después de todo, éramos mejores amigos y no queríamos que se arruine nuestra amistad.

Fred: Oye, te…gustaría… bailar?

Me había tendido la mano y yo con una cara de enamorada le dije que sí. Estábamos tan cerca, que me sentía en el cielo. Levantamos nuestras miradas, nuestras caras sonrojadas cada vez estaban más cerca, que al final acabamos besándonos. Ambos nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos correspondidos. Fred me susurro al oído, si es que quería ser su novia. Y yo súper feliz, le dije que sí y le plantee un beso. Ese día fue el día más feliz de toda de mi vida. Supongo que al final, las cosas si salen bien.

**FIN**

**Bueno, este ha sido mi primer fic, sé que es algo corto que esto es solo el comienzo. Creo esto parece a un "one -shot" A los que no me conocen, soy Sombría, soy nueva. Por fa dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un buen fin de semana. **


End file.
